Te deje ir
by cielphantomville
Summary: Tanta prisa tenemos por hacer, escribir y dejar oír nuestra voz en el silencio de la eternidad, que olvidamos lo único realmente importante: vivir. Frase de Robert Louis Stevenson Escritor británico


**TE DEJE IR.**

 **RESUMEN:**

 _Tanta prisa tenemos por hacer, escribir y dejar oír nuestra voz en el silencio de la eternidad, que olvidamos lo único realmente importante: vivir._

 _Frase de Robert Louis Stevenson Escritor británico_

 **Capitulo único.**

Jack era un espíritu invernal por lo tanto el tiempo para él corría de manera distinta y su modo de ver la vida también era un tanto diferente. Así que cuando un día encontró la casa de los Bennett vacía no le dio mayor importancia. Tal vez se fueron de vacaciones, pensó sin darle mayor importancia. Año tras año al regresar a Burgess sentía la ausencia de Jamie pero, ¿qué podía hacer? A pesar de preguntarles a los demás guardianes ninguno de ellos llego a contarle nada relevante acerca de su paradero, Hada solo llego a mencionarle un vago, —se encuentra bien.

Por aquel entonces incluso llego a considerar la idea de robar los dientes de Jamie para saber de su vida, luego lo descarto, no tenía derecho a tomar algo tan importante como las memorias de su primer creyente.

El volverá en algún momento y todo será como antes. Se decía para convencerse de no entrar en pánico.

El tiempo continúo pasando, pero para un inmortal como Jack es irrelevante. El tiempo no tiene sentido más que para saber en qué parte del mundo debe estar y ni aun entonces considera el transcurrir de los años tan apecho como lo aria cualquier mortal.

Jack se dejó caer justo en el centro de Burgess con un soplo de viento helado que hizo temblar a casi toda la ciudad, había crecido tanto desde la última vez que estuvo ahí hace ya algunos inviernos, por suerte el bosque en donde se encontraba su lago había sido declarado parque nacional y la preocupación de que fuera devastado para construcción estaba fuera de su cabeza. Con alegría agito su cayado.

—Dia nevado…—Grito entusiasmado y luego cuando su voz de una mujer atrajo su atención.

—Jamie Bennett entra a ponerte el gorro ahora mismo.

Jack casi sintió el corazón salírsele, Jamie, su Jamie había vuelto. Con una agilidad envidiable evadió los edificios y no paro hasta encontrarse justo frente al pórtico de la casa de quien era su primer creyente. Su respiración agitada se notaba en el subir y bajar de su pecho, se encontraba parado sin decidirse a entrar, mientras el corazón le palpitaba cual locomotora fuera de control.

—Wooouuu Jack Frost. —Se escuchó a su espalda. Jack se giró y embozo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Jamie… —grito feliz, rebosante de júbilo y corrió hacia el niño castaño que le sonreía desde la verja de madera que daba al bosque. —Jamie. Te he extrañado horrores. —Confeso mientras sus helados brazos sujetaban con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la última luz.

—Eres real…

Jack dejo salir su risa. —Por supuesto que soy real, desde cuando lo dudas Jamie Bennett. —Rezongó intentando sonar ofendido y formando una bola de nieve en su mano para lanzársela a castaño.

El niño parpadeo y sus manos subieron a su rostro, ahí donde se había estampado el proyectil.

—¡Oye! No estaba listo. Además pudiste haberme lastimado. —Y se limpió la nieve.

Jack sonrió de nuevo listo para estamparle otra bola sin embargo se detuvo, ¿desde cuándo a Jamie le preocupaba salir herido? Más bien ¿cuándo comenzó a pensar que él lo lastimaría? Y si se ponía a reflexionar un poco más ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—¿Cuántos años tienes Jamie? —Cuestiono mirando al chiquillo que aduras penas le llegaba al pecho.

—Tengo nueve. —Respondió el niño sin darle mayor importancia y aun algo molesto.

Jack jadeo asustado. No podía ser. Jamie, SU Jamie tenía ocho años cuando lo conoció. Cuando se miraron a los ojos por primera vez, por lo tanto ahora debía ser un hombre o… no, no. no… estaba pensando de más. No podía haber pasado tanto tiempo.

—Jamie —llamo tentativamente luchando por que la voz no le temblara. —¿Has visto a Pitch…?

El chiquillo lo miro dudoso luego con las cejas levemente fruncidas respondió.

—¿Quién es Pitch?

Jack dio un paso atrás. Ese no era SU Jamie. De un salto salió volando hacia la venta de la habitación de su luz, los carteles que Jamie tenía colgados habían desaparecido al igual que aquel dibujo de su viaje en trineo, ese dibujo al que después agrego a la figura de Jack volando a su lado.

Con el terror dibujado en sus facciones recorrió la casa al completo, se encontró a otros dos niños, ambos podían verlo sin embargo, eso no contestaba sus preguntas ni menguaba su dolor. Era la primera vez en centenares de años que comprendía lo que significaba realmente ser un inmortal.

Su tiempo era infinito mientras que la de los demás…

Jack se detuvo en la sala porque sus ojos reconocieron cierto objeto. Con delicadeza sostuvo el huevo exquisitamente pintado entre sus manos. Ese sin duda era uno de los de Áster.

—No lo toques. —Pido Jamie quien acaba de entrar a la casa. —Es el objeto más preciado de mi madre.

Jack sintió un leve aleteo de esperanza. ¿Sophie era su madre? Entonces quizás…

—¿En dónde está? —pregunto con apremio.

Antes de que el niño pudiera responder se escuchó la voz de una mujer que entraba reclamando —Jamie Bennett cuantas veces debo decirte que recojas tus juguetes.

Jack espero ansioso, Sophie podría decirle en donde estaba Jamie. La desilusión se hizo presente en sus ojos y cualquier felicidad se vio convertida en un horrendo dolor. La mujer que atravesaba la puerta no era Sophie, es más, nunca la había visto.

—Jamie pregúntale ¿de dónde saco el huevo?

El niño se le quedo mirando.

—Por favor. —Suplico.

El chiquillo asintió no muy convencido. —Jack Frost quiere saber ¿de dónde sacaste el huevo?

La mujer miro a su hijo asombrada y luego sonrió conciliadora.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamo ella. —Parece que esta casa esta embrujada —se rio. —Eso o, eres tan parecido a mi abuelo que ahora dirás que puedes ver a Jack Frost.

Jack se dejó caer derrotado. Ella había dicho abuelo. Eso convertía a ese niño en el biznieto del Jamie que él conocía. De SU Jamie.

El niño lo miro con tristeza, cuando alcanzo a comprender por donde iban los pensamientos del guardián. Ese abrazo de antes no era dedicada a él, esa encantadora alegría no estaba incitada por él. Ni tampoco era el Jamie que Jack Frost estaba buscando. Y por eso con tristeza se forzó a preguntar aquello que el albino deseaba saber

—¿Donde esta Jamie?

La madre miro a su hijo desconcertada, estaba preguntándole por él mismo o… una idea cruzo su cabeza y entonces comprendió.

—Bien te contare como fue que ese huevo llego a mis manos. —Dijo ella y tomo al pequeño niño de la mano para guiarlo al sofá. —Sophie y Jamie Bennett, tus bisabuelos, vivieron durante mucho tiempo en esta casa, hasta que la muerte de sus padres los obligo mudarse con uno de sus parientes, sin embargo carecían de muchas cosas y cuando Jamie cumplió dieciséis se marchó decidido a trabajar por el bienestar de su hermana, para que ella tuviera un mejor futuro. Sophie, amaba tanto a su hermano que decidió seguirlo, ella no permitiría que Jamie se sacrificara asi que con poco dinero y sin nadie que les tendiera la mano lograron salir adelante, Jamie se convirtió en un gran pediatra y Shopie en una diseñadora. Poco después Sophie conoció a Arthur y se casó con él. Luego nació tu tío Ian y la tía Emili y por ultimo yo. Los tres quisimos mucho la abuela Sophie y siempre nos preguntamos porque el abuelo Jamie jamás se casó, tampoco, hasta hoy que lo pienso detenidamente, porque siempre hablaba sin parar de Burguess y de Jack Frost pero nunca intento volver a esta casa.

—¿Pero y el huevo…?

—El huevo es un regalo que la abuela Shopie recibió de su verdadero amor. Según ella era la promesa viva de que algún día estarían juntos. Lo decía tan convencida y tan llena de amor que jamás lo cuestione y cuando ella murió me lo regalo a mí. Le prometí cuidarlo y de ser posible heredárselo a alguno de ustedes. Pero son niños y… quizá selo de regale a tu prima Lara.

—No dámelo a mí. Prometo cuidarlo.

—Todo a su tiempo. Quizá cuando crezcas un poco más. —contesto ella poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿El amor real de la abuela Sophie era el conejo de pascua?

—Hay Jamie que cosas dices. El Conejo de pascues… es… un conejo. —dijo ella dejando escapar su risa ante la ocurrencia.

Jack escucho toda la historia y la conclusión a la que llego el nieto de Sophie. La idea no era tan descabellada pensó después de todo Áster siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a la rubia.

Jack se levantó de un salto…. Dijo que fue una promesa, y ¿si Sophie estaba en la madriguera? Puede que Jamie…

—Jack. —Llamo el niño con tanta emoción en la voz que el albino se tomó unos segundos para escuchar lo que fuera a decir.

Ahora que lo miraba detenidamente encontraba marcadas diferencias entre SU Jamie y este chiquillo. Su creyente tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo, mientras que este niño era de un tono casi pajizo. Sus ojos podían ser expresivos sin embargo le faltaba la alegría y picardía propias de la última luz. Incluso su piel era un tono más pálida. ¿Cómo se había podido equivocar?

—No te vayas. —Pidió el chiquillo.

—Tengo que encontrar a Jamie.

—Yo soy Jamie. —aseguro dolido.

 _Pero no al que yo quiero_ , respondió mentalmente y antes de decirlo guardo silencio, podía herirlo si lo expresaba de esa manera tan sincera, en lugar de eso dijo…—Debo irme.

—¿Qué aras si no lo encuentras? —Los ojos del niño comenzaban a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas. —¿No puedo ser yo… TU Jamie?

Y salió volando a toda velocidad, no quería verlo llorar porque de cierta forma ambigua entendía que había hecho algo malo, que era su culpa la tristeza que experimentaba el niño aunque no llegara a vislumbrar bien cuál fue su error y no supo entender esa última pregunta.

No, él no podía ser Jamie. Al menos no el que Jack estaba buscando porque las diferencias eran enormes y nunca aceptaría suplantar a su luz, era especia y único.

Jack miro desde las alturas el total de la madriguera, revestida por siempre de eterna primavera, buscando con la mira a Conejo. Una risa suave y delicada le llego a los oídos. Con más esperanzas se acercó flotando siguiendo aquella risa.

Jack dio un jadeo ahogado ante lo que sus ojos veían, ahí cerca del rio se encontraba una hermosa mujer de bucles dorados que jugaba con un pequeño de aparentemente tres años. La risa de ambos resonaba en toda la madriguera como una melodía cálida, como una promesa de un futuro feliz.

Eran bellos en todo sentido. Ella por su físico y amor palpable y él por su inocencia y rasgos pueriles.

—Sophie…—Jack susurro inquieto por romper aquel encanto, deseando que fuera cierto lo que veía.

—¡Jack! —Exclamo ella feliz acercándose a toda prisa hacia el adolecente.

Y solo entonces Jack se quedó sin aliento al reparar en los detalles de aquel candoroso pequeño, su cabello al igual que sus dos adorables orejitas sobre su cabeza eran de un color gris perla precioso mientras que sus ojos de un vivo color esmeralda.

—Jack—dijo Conejo con asombro pintado en su rosto atrayendo la atención del albino.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Reprocho el Frost haciendo clara alusión a la mujer.

—No podía. Esto es un trato entre MiM, Sophie y yo. —Respondió abrazando a la rubia por la cintura.

—¿Y Jamie…?

—Jack. —Sophie coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del adolescente. —Mi hermano murió hace treinta años. Él…

—Pero tú eres… tu estas…

—MiM vio el amor que nos teníamos, —continuo hablando Sophie deseando aclarar el motivo de su actual estado.

No era un guardián como Conejo, tampoco un espíritu representativo, ella, ella simplemente estaba ligada la existencia del guardián de la esperanza. Sonrió con un poco de temor a lo que diría y como seria tomado por el guardián de la alegría y continuo.

—Todos los días pedía una oportunidad de esta con Áster y él hacía lo mismo sin yo saberlo. Lunar acepto nuestra unión con la condición de que primero debía vivir mi vida humana, sin ataduras o remordimientos, si al final de la misma Conejo aun me amaba entonces mi alma le pertenecería.

Jack dio un paso atrás asimilando la información, Conejo se ganó el derecho de estar con Sophie a base de paciencia, perseverancia y amor, pues seguro no fue fácil para Conejo ver como Sophie vivía si él, como se casa con otro, como era feliz y amaba a los hijos de otro. No, Conejo seguro la tuvo difícil pero su esfuerzo y entereza tuvo respuesta mientas que él...

Había perdido a Jamie cuando no le dio la debida importancia a su lejanía. Con el alma destrozada se forzó a dedicarle una sonrisa a la familia y se marchó.

Como era un inmortal su existencia continúo, de vez en cuando paseaba por la casa Bennett y miraba al biznieto de Jamie intentando engañarse, deseando recuperar aquellos años que pudo disfrutar con su luz sin logarlo, torturándose al entender que nunca recobraría aquello que una vez le dio vida a su alma inmortal.

Año tras año su pena aumentaba, observado de lejos como crecía aquel niño que llevaba el mismo nombre de a quien anhelaba con toda su alma.

Se preguntaba si algún día volvería a sentirse completo, si algún día volvería a llenarse de la felicidad como la que lo embargo cuando se vio reflejado por primera vez en aquellos orbes color avellana o si con el tiempo olvidaría incluso la calidez de la sonrisa de Jamie Bennett.

Fin

Aun no estoy seguro de subir un segundo cap, eso dependerá de los comentarios… jijijiji que malo soy.

Atte: su demonio favorito

Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
